1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector for a printed circuit board with which an opposite connector can be connected from either side thereof, and more particularly such a connector which is easy to be assembled.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is proposed a connector having two connection surfaces on both ends thereof. An opposite connector may be connected with either end of the connector. Which end is selected depends on each case. For example, when one end of the connector does not tolerate the opposite connector because arrangements of the terminals do not accurately match, another end may be available.